Chocobo Boi
by Tsukiyono Omi
Summary: Before the game starts, Seifer has something he needs to get off of his chest... (Seifer+Zell)


Title: Chocobo Boi  
  
Author: Omichan (freesia_kitten@otakumail.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13 for some words, and a very non-graphic scene.yeah.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai! Mmm, gotta love Seifer/Zell *-*  
  
Spoilers: Erm.it's pre-game start, but there's.some spoilers.  
  
Archive: Where ever, so long as you tell me.  
  
Notes: This.really has nothing to do with Chocobos, save one little comment. But, well.yeah. ^^;  
  
  
  
Chocobo Boi  
  
My breath catches as his lips touch mine. No matter how many times we kiss, each press of his lips is new, different.  
  
"Zell..." his name tumbles past my lips, sounding like a sweet prayer that only I know the words to, only I am allowed to speak. I whisper his name even as he bruises my lips with his own, silencing the soft whimpers that always seem to escape my lips as he enters me.  
  
But the pain is a delicious one; one I would gladly endure for all eternity. Besides that, the pain only lasts a few seconds; long enough to get acquainted with my lover's own body. I'd always heard that sex was painful, but really, what was a slight initial discomfort compared to the pure bliss that soon follows?  
  
Or that wonderful, warm feeling of Zell's arms wrapped around me protectively afterwards, as we lay together in my bed? I've always loved the way my name seems to roll off his tongue, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him to whisper my name.  
  
"Seifer...Seifer..."  
  
"SEIFER. MORNING."  
  
My eyes flutter open to find one big crimson eye and one black eye patch staring at me from the end of my bed. Morning, Balamb Garden. No small blonde in my arms, just Fujin yelling at me to wake up. "Oi, Fujin, lemme sleep." I pull the pillow over my eyes, trying to return to the blissful comfort of dreams.  
  
Not that I actually wanted to dream about Zell. It just happens on occasion. Yup, Zell Dincht, God's gift to the Martial Arts, 5'5" of almost hyper energy, annoying, hot dog-scarfing crybaby...and occasional haunter of my erotic dreams.  
  
It's not that I'm attracted to guys or anything. Especially not Chicken- Wuss. I just have really dirty dreams about him sometimes. I've known Zell for about 4 years now, since he came to the Garden when we were about 13. And since then, I've picked on him mercilessly. I'm still not sure why I do it. Maybe its payback for haunting my dreams several times a month.  
  
I wonder if Fujin is gone yet? As much as I really hate to admit it, I actually kinda enjoy the dreams that occasionally plague me. It feels nice for once to let someone else be in charge and take control over me. Even if the someone is another male. And Zell. I peek out from under the pillow, hoping the one-eyed girl is gone.  
  
She hasn't, "BREAKFAST."  
  
I sigh and roll out of bed, knowing that, as always, Fujin isn't going to let me skip breakfast. Not that I dislike breakfast; I simply detest the hours between 4:30am and 2:00pm, unless it's the second time to see them in more than 24 consecutive hours.  
  
Fujin doesn't turn her head as I finally rise to get dressed. There's no need. Of everyone in Garden, I've only known one person longer than I've known Fujin. The one other person being my greatest rival, and best enemy, Squall Leonhart. Ever since we both came to the Garden when we were about 5 or 6, Squall and I have been rivals. Anything I can do Squall can do better.  
  
Squall decided to master the Gunblade, so I did, too. Always determined to be better than he is. But I could never be like him. I know I can be a real bastard, but at least I haven't earned a nickname like 'Leonheart-less'. I think Raijin actually came up with that one, a few years ago. It amused me, so I let it stick.  
  
Just as I finish pulling on my customary gray coat, the aforementioned giant pokes his head into my room. "Hey, are we going or what? I'm hungry, ya know?"  
  
Fujin looks up at her tall partner, then back at me. "GO?"  
  
I nod and push gently past them, allowing my best friends to follow me like double shadows. It's not that I actually like them acting as my shadows, always trailing behind me. For once, I'd like them to act like normal friends, not like...lackeys. But I guess I don't mind too much. If it weren't for Fujin and Raijin, I would have no friends at all.  
  
Breakfast is as usual; Squall nowhere to be found, Zell shoveling food into his mouth while somehow simultaneously talking to the small group of people at his table, and myself with Raijin and Fujin in the back corner table, quietly taking everything in.  
  
"Hey Seifer, are you gonna finish that?"  
  
I blink, coming back to the real world-since when had I been gone? I look down at the almost full plate of food in front of me before pushing it over to Raijin. I wasn't hungry anyway. That damned dream...it's been haunting me for years, yet I still have no idea of what its supposed to mean.  
  
I don't find men attractive...just Zell. No! I am /not/ thinking this! That Chicken-Wuss is nothing but an annoyance to me; just someone to pick on to relieve some stress. I am not attracted to him in the least. Not that I've ever been attracted to women-I did go out with that Rinoa girl for a while. She was sweet.almost too sweet. And rather naive. Too much for me to handle. I broke it off before anything really even started. I guess she took it pretty hard; I haven't seen her in several months.  
  
It's no major loss, really. Even if I had a 'type', which I don't, Rinoa Heartily is the farthest thing from it.  
  
On the other hand, there's Zell. Zell who I dream about. Zell, who I constantly pick on. Zell, who can hold my attention for more than 5 seconds. Zell, who.is staring directly at me. For once, I don't glare at him; just return his stare with indifference that would make Squall proud. What can he possibly want? It's too early in the morning for even me to tease anyone. More than likely, Zell and his little group are making fun of me. Even though they know that, as head of the Disciplinary Committee, I can have them punished easily, at least half the students at the Garden have made it a habit of making fun of me when they think my back is turned.  
  
Zell continues to stare at me as he picks up yet another hot dog from his plate. I swear, if given the chance, he would eat hot dogs 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. His eyes remain on mine as he covers the pseudo-food in various condiments; I'm not sure I want to know what some of them are.  
  
He breaks eye contact just long enough to eye the hot dog, an almost lustful look in his eyes. Then his eyes lock back onto mine, and I swear that he's grinning as he takes a huge bite, engulfing at least half of the hot dog. Now I /know/ that he's smiling as he chews, swallows, then finishes his meal in the same manner, never taking his eyes from mine.  
  
Damn...doesn't he know how incredibly sexy that is? Not that I've noticed or anything. I didn't find that little display to be the least bit seductive. Nope. Because I'm Seifer Almasy, one of the coldest bastards in the Garden. And he's Zell Dincht, Chicken-Wuss, and guy whom I hate. And were both guys. Therefore the little show had not turned me on at all.  
  
I was not thinking of other things as he engulfed the hot dog in two easy bites. I did not think of other things as he licked his lips, obviously contented. I am /not/ thinking other things now, as he raises his hand to his lips, and that little pink tongue comes out again, licking his fingers clean one-by-one, still staring straight at me! I'm not!  
  
But Gods, how I wish, just right now, just once, I could grab his wrist and take those fingers into my own mouth. Let him feel my tongue instead of his own encircling his callused fingers, sliding across his palms.  
  
I'm only vaguely aware of pushing my chair back, nearly toppling it over with the force, and mumbling something like 'I'll be back'. I keep my eyes locked on Zell's, and I can see slight confusion creep into his blue eyes as I stalk towards him, coat trailing behind me like a cape.  
  
He looks up at me, confusion now very obvious in his eyes, as I pull him up by the back of his shirt and almost literally drag him out of the Cafeteria. Both of us are silent as I pull him down the hall, into he Quad. Its still early, the Quad should be empty for some time still.  
  
I growl slightly as I push him against a wall. Something in the back of my mind wonders why he has yet to struggle or even protest, but I quickly shove it aside for more important maters. "What the hell was that all about?"  
  
"Why, Seifer, I'm sure I have no idea of what you're talking about," he says a little too sweetly. His eyes tell me he knew /exactly/ what he had been doing.  
  
I look down on him, his bright blue eyes holding me in place. I know he has no magical powers, is no different from anyone else...but there's something about this compact little blonde that I cant help but be drawn to, no matter how much I try to fight it.  
  
Although, now, as I look at him, towering over him by almost an entire foot, I realize that, just maybe, I don't really want to fight it all that much. I almost want to embrace it. Embrace him, as I so often do in my dreams. I place my hands flat on the wall, one on each side of his tattooed face. "Tell me, Chicken-Wuss."  
  
He visibly flinches at the use of my little 'pet name' for him. "Gods, why do you always gotta call me that, jackass?"  
  
I smirk as I remove one hand from the wall, leaning down ever so slightly. "Because, you remind me," I reach down and pull a lock of his gravity- defying bangs none too gently. "Of a Chocobo."  
  
"Asshole." He spits, throwing a punch at my chest. Zell is fast, but I'm faster; I catch his fist just before it makes contact. I grab his other wrist, just for good measure.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk. Now now, Chicken-Wuss, you shouldn't go around starting fights. Especially with the head of the disciplinary Committee." I lean down farther, until I can feel his warm breath on my face, and treat him to one of my famous smirks.  
  
"Wanna bet?" he struggles against me, trying to break free. But I am stronger than he is. Always have been. "I /hate/ you, Almasy!"  
  
I pull back slightly, stunned, and a little hurt. I knew he didn't like me-- can't really blame him--but somehow, hearing those words from his own mouth hurt me. But I can't let Zell know that. My usual expression is forced quickly back into place. I tighten my grip on his wrists and lean in again, so that we are almost nose-to-nose. "Do you? Zell, do you really hate me that much?" I ask, watching him lick his lips nervously as my breath pours out over them. I look into his blue eyes and see several things pass over them. I'm not sure of what they all are, but I can tell there's some sort of inner war going on that I can neither see nor hear.  
  
"Yes." he finally hisses. His breath smells of hotdogs and coffee, and faintly of his toothpaste.  
  
I can't blame him. I've been a complete bastard to him since we met. I've never been able to explain why; it just kinda came natural to me. Not for the first time today, I wonder what those dreams mean. It's obvious that Zell is anything but interested in me. I suppose, really, that he would rather see me gutted by my own Gunblade before he would ever consider holding any feelings for me besides hate.  
  
I don't know why, but it hurts--really hurts--to know that Zell hates me. Before I realize what I'm doing, I press him closer to the wall and cover his slightly parted lips with my own. I pull away before he can respond. I hadn't expected him too.  
  
Then again, I hadn't expected to kiss him, either.  
  
We stare at each other for long seconds, shock evident on his face. Zell opens his mouth to say something, but before any words can escape his lips, I release him and leave the Quad, as shocked with myself as he obviously is. I am silent as I return to my dorm room, locking the door behind me. "Well...that's a hell of a way to start the day."  
  
Zell has been avoiding me like the plague for the last 4 days. Not that I can blame him. If I could, I would be avoiding myself, too. I know he must be upset with me, but isn't this going a little far? It was just a kiss...although I have to admit to myself, I had been waiting for that one little kiss for a while now. Really, it's too bad that it won't be able to happen again. The feeling of another pair of lips against mine, if only for a moment, was quite nice.  
  
Wait! What am I thinking?!  
  
It wasn't /just/ a kiss! It was /Zell!/ it was another man!  
  
I know I'm being ridiculous again. But I can't help it. I feel bad now. Really bad. I hadn't meant to upset Zell; I just wanted to see what he tasted like. And now that I know, I think 'Zell' may be my new favourite flavour.  
  
I think I may have been acting odd the past few days. I cant remember the last thing I ate; or when, for that matter. I pay even less attention in class than I usually do. I've lost count of how many times Quistis--err, Instructor Trepe--has scolded me for spacing out in the last half-week. Not that I've ever really listened to her anyway. Why should I have to listen to an instructor that's only 2 1/2 months older than me?  
  
I think my new behaviour is starting to disturb my friends. Yesterday Raijin asked if I was ok. Raijin is my best friend, but he's as dense as a brick. If /he/ has noticed something, maybe I have been a bit strange.  
  
But I can't really help it. I miss Zell. I'm not sure how, but I do. I see him every day in class, but except for that one hour a day, he avoids me at all costs. He's even stopped eating in the Cafeteria. I guess...maybe I did upset him a bit?  
  
Fine then. I'll just have to /make/ him talk to me.  
  
I crack my knuckles nervously as I look around the classroom. Everyone is doing the assignment, as I should be. But screw the assignment, this is more important. Looking around again, making sure no one is paying attention, I pull up the private messenger on my desk computer. Slowly and gently I input a message, keeping the clacking of the keyboard to a minimum.  
  
Dincht- We need to talk. Go to the parking lot after class. This is not a request. -Seifer  
  
I click the 'send' button, and pray that Zell has the sound off on his computer.  
  
I watch him intently from my spot in the back of the room. Evidentially the sound is off, but he does receive the message. Zell visibly stiffens, just a bit, as he reads it. He bends over his desk and quickly types in a reply that comes directly back to me.  
  
What you wanna grope me some more, Seifer-baby? I'll be there...but only cuz I like seein' outta both eyes. And if ya touch me again, I'll drag ya to the Trainin' Centre and feed you to a hungry T-Rexor.  
  
-Zell  
  
I smirk slightly, but do not reply. What does one say to a 'threat' like that? Especially after being called 'baby'? Even if it was obviously meant to be cruel... I think I kinda like the sound of 'Seifer-baby'.  
  
Am I being a stupid sap? Probably. But I don't plan on telling anyone. Except maybe Zell. But that depends on how he reacts to our little 'chat'.  
  
Only 26 minutes left of class. I've waited four days to talk to him, I can wait another half an hour.  
  
I look at my watch...10 minutes after class. Zell certainly is taking his time. Two SeeD members walk past me and get into a car. Stupid SeeD, skipping class 'because they can.' Not that I'm doing any different.  
  
Finally, after I'd almost given up, he saunters in, hands stuffed deep into his pockets. "Well? What do ya want this time?"  
  
I take a good look at him; he's bouncing from foot to foot, a big ball of nervous energy. "I...Zell, I..." I frown, cursing myself inwardly. I know I've never been too good with words, but this is really bad. I've always been a man of action, not words. As I stare at him more and more words are blocked from my vocabulary.  
  
I shake my head slightly; who needs words, anyway? I take down every barrier I've ever had on myself and push Zell against the wall again, this time with my entire body pressing him tightly between the wall and myself. I find him lips with my own, forceful enough to bruise. I don't dare pull away this time. I don't think I'll be able to handle whatever is it he's going to say.  
  
If I use my imagination just enough, it almost feels like he's actually returning my kiss...  
  
Wait! He...he *is* kissing me back! I moan slightly into the kiss, thanking every deity that I've ever heard of. One hand finds Zell's wrist, the other his chest right over the heart, as my lips move reverently against his.  
  
I must have been good in the past; the only explanation for this is that I've died and gone to heaven. Or another one of those nice dreams, although I'm obviously the one in charge this time.  
  
I pull my lips away from Zell's to trail kisses along his jaw line, down to his neck. I place several small, wet kisses there before roughly biting at his jugular, not to hurt, but to please. Which of us I'm more intent on pleasing, I'm not sure. My teeth hold as I pull somewhat gently, eliciting a high-pitched gasp from Zell's already swollen lips.  
  
I pull back a second to admire my work before kissing and licking the wound. Strong arms wrap around me, urging me on. He tightens his embrace as I forcefully grind my hips against his, pulling whimpers and soft moans from both our lips.  
  
"S-seifer...." he mumbles; then goes stiff from head to toe. "Wait! Seifer?! The hell are you doin'?!" he pushes forcefully on my chest and I stumble back, shocked.  
  
"You can't deny it. You wanted it, too," I snarl, quickly composing myself. "You flirted openly with me; you came here knowing full well what I wanted!" I'm always cold on the outside...but now my inside is colder, broken. It hurts.  
  
"I...I didn't! I'm only here cuz I didn't want you to beat me up again!"  
  
I smirk and almost laugh, "Do you really think I'm going to beat up now? I can think of *much* better things to do with your body."  
  
Something flashes over his blue eyes, but is gone before I can read it. "Almasy...don't ever touch me again! 'Specially not to kiss me!" I can almost feel the venom in his voice. "Ever try that again and I *will* feed you to the monsters in the trainin' Centre!"  
  
I fight to hold back a comment on the fact that he had been a willing participant; or that, from what I felt, his shorts were probably a bit tighter than usual. I nod slightly, swallowing back that lump that has seemed to form in my throat, "Fine...Fine. If you ever tell anyone about this--anyone--I will personally kill you, slowly and painfully. Make no mistake about that. I don't want to...but I will enjoy every last minute of it if I do."  
  
Once again, I am the one to turn and walk away. After only a few feet, I stop but do not turn, "If you ever change your mind...you know where I live." I don't wait for a reply; I just walk.  
  
Damn. That was hard. My reputation now lies in his hands. I hope he never tells anyone; I really don't want to have to hurt him. What I need now is someone to take my anger and frustration on.  
  
As I pass the library on my way back upstairs, I spot a familiar face. "Hey, Leonhart! Tomorrow, before first class, Trianin' Centre! I want a match."  
  
He looks at me, but I'm not sure that he actually sees me, "Ok. Whatever." Good old Squall, always so agreeable.  
  
Outlet for feelings located, mission accomplished. The way I feel right now, Leonhart doesn't have a chance.  
  
  
  
Owari!  
  
Geh. Wow. I wrote this about two years ago, so, erm.it sucks. ^^; Sorry. I started to write a sequal to it, but...well, that didn't work out. ^^; So there you have it. Thanks to everyone who's actually read this little bit of crap. You're all great. And, if you're really great.you'll send me a nice little review. Yeah, you guys rock. ^^ 


End file.
